Zelda, A Thousand Years in the Future
by LinkeyLove
Summary: Forget faeries and horses and castles! The new thing is smart phones, convertibles and skateboards! Link has been summoned by the Great Redwood Tree and told he needs to save the world and along with his guardian phone Siri, a Master Board, and a Hylianmade backpack, he begins a not-so-familiar adventure to kill Ganondorf and save Zelda. Rated T for violence later on
1. Chapter 1

"Time to wake up! Hey, Link, you have to get up! Come on, you were summoned and you need to get up!"

I groan and push myself to my side. Who the heck needs to talk to me so badly? I swear I might just have to destroy what ever destroyed my sleep.

"Hey! Hey, listen! HEY! GET UP LINK!"

I try to ignore it.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!"

I really try. But that annoying female voice is just so... _annoying_ that I eventually scream out, "WHAT?!"

I sit up on my cot and look around my tent to see that a smart phone is on the table next to me and is lit up, the screen showing a picture of a microphone. And it's vibrating _a lot. _

"Oh thank goddesses you're awake! I was going to have to smack you if you weren't going to get up the next few seconds," says the phone.

I look around the tent in confusion and bewilderment. Wait, what? I don't have a phone... Let alone one so nice. And how did it get in here? And why is it talking to me? Uhhh...?

"Well, did you hear me? You were summoned to we have to get going!" says the low droning and almost robotic voice of the phone.

"Uh, no _offense_, little talking phone, but... who the heck are you?" I ask it, still confused.

"Oh!" it says in surprise but with it's monotone voice, it's hard to believe it's surprised. "Why, I'm your guardian smart phone, Siri! I was sent by the Great Redwood Tree to come and forever be your smart phone and help you whenever you need it!"

A guardian phone? Did I just hear it right? As in... a_ guardian smart phone_? Hoo, boy have I wanted one of these forever. All the other kids have them and for some reason I was just never given one. The other kids tease me and call me names and say I'm "not one of them" just because I don't have one. It's really depressing.

But this little phone called Siri just told me she's going to be _my_ guardian phone! I can't believe it...!

"Wait, so you're mine now?" I ask it, some of my excitement bubbling over staring at it's shiny screen and beautiful white back.

"Yeah, didn't you just hear me? I'm your smart phone! And did you hear me when I said you have been summoned by the oh-so Great Redwood Tree? You need to come right now!"

"The Great Redwood Tree," I mutter sleepily, throwing my feet over the bed. "What does he need with little old me?"

"He didn't really say. You know, he speaks like Shakespeare so I don't really know much of what he says. It's so annoying," admits Siri.

I laugh. I like this Siri chick already.

"Yeah, I know. I've spoken to him a lot, but I don't really know what he means most of the time," I say.

Yeah, a tree is my only friend. Don't laugh. I don't have many friends because like I said, all the other kids make fun of me. So I spend most of my time with the talking tree. He nice and all but yes, he does speak in very old English. It's kind of very, very... blehhhh.

"Okay, well if I have to meet him, I need to get dressed," I tell Siri.

Nothing really happens.

I clear my throat. "So, um, can you like, turn yourself off or something?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure, okay." Then her screen darkens and a bleep sounds. Was it just me... or did I hear regret in her voice...? What the heck?!

Shrugging off any suspicion I have, I stand up and pull off my night shirt. I throw it in a heap in the corner and walk to my suitcase, pulling out the only thing I really wear: a green tee shirt and a pair of green gym shorts. I turn around to make sure Siri hasn't turned back on and pull down my bottoms and dress in my clothes.

I look back to Siri who immediately turns on right after my shorts are around my waist.

"Hey!" I exclaim. "How'd you know to turn on right then?!"

"Oh, my handy motion sensor. I could tell you had your clothes on," she drones.

I turn red. "That still counts as looking!"

"Whatever, Link. Man up. Ready to meet the tree?"

"Yeah," I grumble. "Hold on a second." I shove my feet into some brown tennis shoes and grab a green baseball cap and push it over my messy blonde hair. "Okay, let's go." I grab Siri and head out.

Outside my tent, I look around at the Cokeyri campsite that I spend all my time with. Basically, it's a boy and girl camp group for ten year olds like myself and we camp everyday in the Redwood Forest in California. I'm raised by the talking Redwood Tree here with my fellow Cokeyri campers. It's weird, but it's home.

I stretch myself and smile up at the sun shining down through the trees when a blur of neon green flashes in the corner of my eye. I turn just in time to be assailed with that same blur of green as it throws itself on me in a hug.

"Link!" it squeals and I identify it as my friend Saria. I know I said I have no friends but yeah, there's Saria who is the ONLY nice Cokeyri there is. Really.

I'm startled that she's hugging me so I just sort of stand there awkwardly as she presses her face into my chest. When she pulls away she looks up at me with her blue eyes, a smile splashed on her face. She looks down at my hand holding Siri and she gasps.

"Whoa! You got your own smart phone?" she asks.

"Yeah!" I show her Siri. "You jealous?"

She smirks at me and takes Siri in her own hand, examining her in further detail. "Wow, it sure is nice." She pulls out her own which has a pink bedazzled case cover and instantly Siri and it start talking and laughing together.

Saria looks up at me and gives me a shy grin. "Well, I'm happy for you Link. You're finally a Cokeyri like the rest of us!"

"**Oh yeah**. And Mido better not give me any more crud because now _I_ have one too," I say.

"Oh, forget about Mido. He's just immature. So I heard the Great Redwood Tree summoned you?" she questions.

"I guess so. I was on my way now."

"Well then I don't mean to keep you!" She pulls her own phone away and puts it in her pocket of her green romper. "See you later, Link!" She gives a cheerful smile before turning and running off the way she came.

I watch her as she goes. "I see how you're looking at her," comments Siri out of nowhere.

"Shut up. She's my friend. And you're getting put away." I take her and shove her into my pocket even against her monotone protests.

"Okay. Tree Time."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thank you to everyone for reading and thanks to my followers for this story! Here is chapter two. It's not super super good because i sorta had writers block but i hope you like and i hope you review. Even if it's a bad review, i like those two :)

The Great Redwood Tree is a bit away from our permanent campsite so it takes about ten minutes to get there. It's a beautiful day today so walking there isn't the problem. It's the people I meet while walking.

"Hey, you! Non-Cokeyri dude!"

I turn around and am staring the the face of one of the Know-It-All brothers. Actually, it isn't his face because you can't even see his face through his brown hair. If I could see his face, I'm sure it'd be ugly anyway so maybe that's why he keeps it hidden.

"Listen when I'm talking to you!" he says.

"I am," I point out sarcastically.

"Humph." He sticks his nose in the air. "Whatever. Where do you think you're going?"

"The Great Redwood Tree summoned me. Got a problem with that?"

"HE SUMMONED YOU?!" he exclaims in anger.

"Uh, yeah. I have to go now," I say and turn back around and start walking away.

"Mido isn't going to like that!" he calls after me.

I give him a wave of my hand in response and keep walking. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

Which actually happens to be now.

I get to the part of the forest where the Great Redwood Tree is held and come smack right into great Mido himself. Terrific.

"Whoa, where are YOU headed?" he sneers, his deformed face frowning at me.

"None of your business," I murmur trying to pass him.

He stops me with a push of his hand. "Well, you aren't going to the Redwood Tree for sure. Sorry, phone-less boy."

"Phone-less boy?!" Siri pipes up from in my pocket. I pull her out. Instead of a microphone picture there's an angry smiley face printed on the screen.

"Phone-less boy?" she repeats. "Then I guess I'm just some stupid walkie-talkie then, huh?"

Mido backs up staring in surprise at Siri. "I-is that...?"

"Yeah, I am! Do you have any issues?! Because I'd sure love to hear them!" shouts Siri.

Mido looks to her and then me, and I can't lie, I have a huge smug grin on my face. "I-I'm s-sorry –– " He begins to say.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Let Link through! We have places to be!" demands Siri.

Mido obediently sidesteps and gulps. "Yes, ma'am,"he stutters.

"Ma'am is right! Thank you for your time, Mido," she snaps and then a smiley face appears on the screen and it goes back to the microphone once again.

I nod curtly at Mido and step past him. He seems to be in shock and that makes me happy inside. He's the biggest bully in this place, he deserved to be knocked down a few pegs. Or maybe a thousand pegs.

I continue my way through the forest till I get to the Great Redwood Tree. It stands tall and thick and huge in front of me in a clearing. Light shines down through the canopy of trees lighting up it's huge mustached face. He's sorta scary looking. But I would never say that out loud.

"Oh, Siri, thou hast returned," he says in his deep echoing voice.

"Yes, I'm here," replies Siri, her screen brightening.

"Link..." he booms. "Welcome."

I don't really know what to say so I nod and give a smile instead.

"You summoned Link," reminds Siri. "What is it you need, sir?"

If it's possible for trees to sigh, he just did. "Listen, youths, to what I, the Great Redwood Tree, am about to tell thee."

I glance down at Siri who shows a bored face. I silently laugh.

"Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares, no?" asks the tree.

I stop smiling down at Siri and look up to the tree. Nightmares? How'd he know? It's true, I have been having these trippy dreams. I dreamed myself in some sort of parking lot, and this white convertible races by with some silver haired lady and a young girl in the backseat. The girl stares at me, like she's asking for help and then vanishes. Then out comes this other car, a big black Lamborghini with a very ugly man who laughs at me. And then I wake up. I don't know if TGRT means that as my nightmares, but that dream has happened quite a few times.

"I- Uh, yeah, have been having some weird dreams," I admit to the tree.

"Yes. Verily thou hast felt it, too," he says. "I hath been set under curse by a strong force greater than even I. It resides inside me alas I cannot destroy it. Link," he says.

I look up at him questioningly.

"The time has come to test thy courage. You must venture inside me and destroy the source of the power withering me. Will you do this for me?"

Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Hold up. Pause. Rewind. Did he just say I have to go inside him and test my courage? To destroy what ever is eating up the guy? No, no, no. Sorry, I don't do pesticide.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You have to go inside me and kill what is trying to ruin me," he informs me.

"Maybe it's depression," I mutter.

"Link!" snaps Siri. "Do as the tree says and save him! The tree is the life force of the forest! The Cokeyri won't know what to do if he's dead! They might all die!"

"You said they," I notice. "Not you. I'm Cokeyri, aren't I?"

Siri stays quiet a moment and then says, "Well, actually..."

"I knew it!" I shout. "I knew I wasn't Cokeyri!"

"Link, be quiet," hushes Siri. "We'll talk about this later."

I mutter something but inside I'm nearly shouting. I knew I was never an actual Cokeyri. I dress like one with all the green, I look like one, but I'm not one. I could always tell there's something different about me. The Cokeyri never grow up but somehow I knew someday I would. I don't know how, but I just feel it. I just knew I wouldn't stay some pudgy midget forever!

"Will you help me?" asks the Redwood again.

Through conflicting emotions I look up and him and nod yes.

"Very well. You may enter."

Then there's a creaking groan and the bottom of the tree suddenly starts sinking into the ground revealing dark empty musty space. I cough and look deeper inside. All I can see is nothing. Great.

"You ready, Link?" asks Siri.

I grip her tighter and reluctantly say, "Yes, I am. Even though I don't understand why ME of all people."

"Because you have a fate deeper than the rest of us," Siri mutters. "Anyway, bye Redwood Tree! See you later! We'll save you, don't worry!"

"Unless I die trying," I whisper.

"Thank you. Stay alert. And may you be guided ever so forth by my dependence."

I take a deep breath realizing that's the end of _that_ conversation and venture inside...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for reading and reviewing, and I'll post more tomorrow _I think_. Reviews greatly appreciated! Here's chapter three, hope you like!

* * *

"Can you see anything? Cause I sure can't."

"Turn on your light then."

There's a beep and then Siri brightens. I sigh in relief and shine her around the inside of the tree. I make out shapes like wooden ledges and vines and some weird gauzy white stuff hanging around and a soft, _click click click_. I'm not sure what it is but I decide to ignore it for now.

"So what exactly are we even doing again?" I ask belatedly.

"Looking for whatever's killing the tree."

"Which is?"

"I don't know! Do I look like a freaking encyclopedia to you?" she snaps.

"Jeez, sorry! I'm kinda starting to feel bad for Mido back there." I look around the tree and suddenly a thought comes to me. "Hey, wait! Encyclopedia! That's perfect!"

I unlock Siri's screen against her angry protests and get to the search engine. I type in the words, _predators that kill trees._

"And what exactly will this accomplish?" asks Siri while the page loads.

"Just watch."

When text fills the page I start reading out loud, "Trees are aspects of the world. They give us oxygen... yadda yadda yadda... Oh, here we go!" I look to where it says _trees worst enemies_. "Humans, dogs, beavers, natural disasters... spiders."

A chill suddenly racks my back. Spiders? I look back to that weird white stuff that doesn't seem so weird anymore. They're... spider webs. Oh, shoot.

"I think I know what we're looking for now," I whisper sullenly.

"And what is that?"

I gulp, the clicking growing louder.

"Spiders."

As if on cue, through the darkness eight gold glowing orbs cut through the darkness. I turn around and see that there's another eight from behind me and on both my sides. Uh oh.

"What is it?" demands Siri. "I can't see! Let me see!"

I hold her up to the yellow orbs and she shrieks. Now that her screen is illuminating the darkness, I can see about a thousand spiders creeping their way towards me. And no, they aren't the little daddy long legs that you see in the corners of your ceiling and call for your Dad to squish. These are spiders as big as miniature ponies and about a thousand times as deadly that your Dad would probably have a heart attack upon seeing. Their backs are white and black and I suddenly realize that they make the shape of skulls. I start sweating. I've only heard of these things in stories. They're called Skulltula and they're very very deadly.

"What do we do?" quavers Siri.

"I-I think... we run."

The spiders rear on their back legs, their front ones reaching out as if to grab me. Run is right.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I turn around and run in any direction I can. I find a gap in the rings of spiders and bolt that way. I pellmell it like crazy, arms pumping at my sides, running through the darkness. I'm not the bravest soul there is, and spiders just really really creep me out to the max. Their long twisted arms, their big fat bodies... and it doesn't help when you can't squish them because they don't fit under your shoe. Which would really help right now.

"Where are we going?" squeals Siri.

"I don't know! I'm just running! I don't know what to do!" I say in a panic.

_Click, click, click._

I turn to see a bunch more spiders following pursuit. Just my luck. But while I have my head turned I don't see the wall coming up in front of me and I crash face first into it.

I fall onto my back, panting and trying to regain my breath that has dispersed from my body. My head spins from the impact and I notice I've dropped Siri in the dirt. She's blinking like mad and I pick her up, dusting her off.

"How could you drop me? Do you know what I cost?" she fumes.

"Do you know that I don't care and that's the last of my problems?" I retort.

I suddenly feel hairy spiny legs wrap around my arms and legs and I scream. Not because I'm scared but god, that feels just so gross. And I guess I am scared senseless too.

I look around me in terror to see the close up faces of those yucky web-spinning beasts. Ha, what did I think I was doing offering to save the Redwood Tree? I'm just a ten year old little boy with a talking phone who thinks he can play hero. I'm going to die not even ten minutes into this. What was I thinking?

"Link!" Siri suddenly shouts from my sweating palm. "I know how to kill them!"

"A can of Raid, I know but we don't have that!" I shout back.

"No, silly! Spiders hate certain sounds!" she says like we're not about to be killed.

"Sounds? Like which ones?" I ask. I try squirming out of the spider's arms. By now, at least three have captured me and are holding my limbs like they want top tear me apart.

"They hate music! I'm going to play some and when I do, they'll drop you and we run, okay?"

"Just hurry!" I scream when I feel my shoulders start to strain from getting pulled on.

Suddenly, there's a loud shriek and then a voice screaming at the top of their lungs. And this is what their belting out:

"I USED TO WONDER WHAT FRIENDSHIP COULD BE. UNTIL YOU SHARED ITS MAGIC WITH ME. BIG ADVENTURE. TONS OF FUN. A BEAUTIFUL HEART. FAITHFUL AND STRONG. SHARING KINDNESS. IT'S AN EASY FEAT. AND MAGIC MAKES IT COMPLETE. YOU HAVE MY LITTLE PONIES. DO YOU KNOW YOU'RE ALL MY VERY BEST FRIENDS?"

And then it ends. And so does my hearing.

As soon as the singing finishes, the spiders all start hissing like nuts, and they drop me into the dirt. I take no time in getting up and running which ever way I can.

"Hey, hey!" squeals Siri as I sprint. "Did you like my singing?"

"That was you?" I exclaim.

"Yes! Did you like it? Did ja? Did ja?"

I decide not to break her the truth and tell her that she might have damaged my ears, so I say, "Erm, yeah. But what kind of song was _that_?"

She giggles. "My _favorite_ song!"

I suddenly realize Siri might not be all that there.

As I run further from the spiders, their clicking grows faint until it's just a little _ch, ch, ch_ in the background of silence. I slow down to a halt and realize that I can actually see around me for the first time. I exhale in and out, regaining my breath and smile.

"Yeah!" I shout and jump in the air. "Ha! Beat that you stupid spiders. Ha ha ha! You can't mess with me, the epic and all awesome LINK!"

I start doing a random victory dance, skipping around in circles, acting like a lunatic proud of my escape when I hear Siri clear her throat.

"Um, Link..." she begins, voice cracking. "Uh, l-look behind you..."

I stop skipping and roll my eyes. "What could it possibly be?"

"Just... Just turn around."

And then I take her advice. I don't know why. I was MUCH better not looking. I was much better without seeing... _this_.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! For all you late night readers, here's chapter four! Sorry i didn't do it sooner, my computer was down D':. Anyway, thanks LOADS for your positive feedback and i hope you guys like this next part!

* * *

Oh, the humanity!

Goddesses, if there was an award for the most spine-crawling, creepiest and gross monster of all time, this thing would take the cake. No, it would take the whole freaking birthday party.

It's a spider. Now, I know what you're thinking: Oh, Link, come on, suck it up. Just step on the thing.

No. No, I cannot step on it. Mostly because it doesn't fit under my shoes. If anything, it'd squish me.

It's about ten feet tall and twenty billion feet long. It takes up about half the room I'm in with it's several long legs and fat blue and brown body. But that's not what's unsettling. Nope, it's the fact that it's not exactly a spider. I'm not too sure _what_ it is, but I know it isn't really a spider. It's huge, (no kidding), with these weirdo spikey things all over and, worst of all, one huge yellow eye right in the middle of it's... face.

Nightmare fuel.

It growls, through I'm not sure how since I don't see a mouth and it's front legs start to dance around, preparing to strike. Oh, great Din.

"Hey!" Siri suddenly pipes up from my hand. "Guess what Link?"

"What is it?" I ask through clenched teeth, eyes trained on this monster.

"I can do so many things as your guardian phone!" she says robotishly happily.

I look down at her. "What does that have to do with ANYTHING?!"

"Well, if you hold me up to something, I can tell you what it is. All I have to do is take a picture, scramble the data, program it into my internal dictionary, search for –– "

"SIRI! JUST DO IT!" I roar and hold her up to the monster.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, Mr. Angry pants!" She says and then a bright white light flashes in my eyes. Momentarily blinded, I stoop over, rubbing my eyes in pain. When I blink a few times and can see, I notice that the spider has begun to move across the room towards me, hissing in anger.

"Arrrrrgh!" I scream and run along the circular wall, trying to escape it, waiting for Siri to finish her search.

"Okay! All done!" says Siri (finally). "Yes, yes, this is _definitely_ a spider."

I literally stop running and look down at her. I contemplate chucking her to the spider itself, but then think better. "_Okay_... I know. What it is. But is there anything useful you can tell me?"

"I thought I _was_ useful! Anyhoo, it's called Queen Gohma and it's most vulnerable when it's eye is red. Shoot it then!"

"Shoot it?" I repeat. "I don't have anything to shoot it with."

I whirl around and am greeted by the gleaming golden eye of Gohma. I jump backwards, startled by how close it is and dive to the side to miss a near fatal blow. It's leg slams down a mere two inches from where my face is in the dirt and I scramble away right into the wall. I cower in fear as Gohma looms over me, her "face" eyeball thingy just five feet above me, all her legs surrounding me.

That's when her golden eyes suddenly switches from it's golden state to a blood red, the veins popping forward through the lens. Gross.

But wait... It's red! I can attack it! Now's my chance!

But... how...?

It takes all of five second for my mind to react and then I'm hurtling Siri straight at the eyeball of the sucker. My aim is near perfect and slams the thing right in it's gleaming lens, making it stumble backwards. Siri lands screaming on the ground, flashing violently and I dive to pick her up. I brush her off, the dirt sticking to her screen from the liquid from in its eye.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screams. "DROPPING ME WAS ONE THING! BUT CHUCKING ME INTO ITS EYE?! IF I HAD ARMS, YOU'RE LEGS MIGHT JUST BE –– "

But I cut her off as I chuck her again at the red eye of Gohma. Her white form cuts through the dark and nails Gohma in the eye once again. She starts blinking profusely, roaring and hissing and clicking in malice. It rears up, slamming into the wall, it's spiny legs clutching and groping at it's eye.

And I think I've done it. I've defeated it. I don't know WHY I would think that, but the way it's tumbling over itself and slamming into walls is pretty reassuring. I dash forward and dodge a few flailing legs, grab a hold of Siri and haul myself out of the mass of flying legs. I back up into the wall furthest from the monster and wait for it to die.

But it doesn't.

Oh no. Far from it. It eventually stops it's crazy dance suddenly and hisses at me with more hate than Mido has ever accomplished. Then, it's back starts shuddering and I get a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Uh, what's it doing?" I ask Siri, my voice trembling.

"I would tell you. Too bad you threw me. I'm not speaking to you. So THERE." Then she powers off and doesn't turn back on.

I roll my eyes and shove her into my pocket. What a little useless piece of ––

_Blub, blub, blub..._

My head snaps up at the sound which came directly from the spider. It's stopped shuddering which is good because that was creeping me the freak out but I also notice little... orb-like balls of liquid all over the ground surrounding Gohma. Now, the bad feeling in my stomach has quickly transformed into a feeling of pure dread.

I watch in stupefied horror as the orbs, or eggs I should say, start to twitch and squirm and... hatch!

I jump in alarm as baby little Gohma things burst forward from the gooey sack and start crawling towards me instantly. I'm up and running away again, trying to evade these little guy's arms. They're smaller than me, and smaller than the Skulltula back there, but creepy all the same.

Without Siri, I don't have an inside scoop with these little baddies, so it's up to me. I barley have time to react when one of the babies springs at me, aiming for my arm. I spin around, dodging it's attack and kick it into the wall in midair. Not stopping a second to bask in the joy of a perfect Ninja-like move, I smack away another that aims for my head. But my hits aren't doing anything except easily defending myself.

I run from the mass of the little guys and, not looking where I'm going, almost slam head-on with Queen Gohma herself. I stop myself just in time before becoming spider-chow and react almost instantly.

I chuck Siri once again at it's now red eye.

While she flies through midair, she turns back on, and starts screaming out really really bad words at me but not before hitting and sinking deep into the cornea of the eye.

It makes noises that I can only describe as if you stepped on a frog. It's spits in rage, front legs flying up to pry Siri out but fails miserably. And then, the whole big gross lot of it, tumbles to the ground over it's own feet and hits hard. I notice numbly that the the baby spiders all disappear in thin air with a puff of black smoke.

Gohma roars in anger as she continues her downward spiral and then quickly quietens down into as slight _shhhhhhh _sound before she, too, disappears in a cloud of smoke.

I'm breathing heavily from adrenaline, my face coated in sweat, my underarms turned into a lake by now. For some odd reason, all I can really think of now are the lyrics to Siri's song earlier. Oh, yeah, Siri!

I rush forward to where the eyeball was and find her in the dust, still spluttering angry remarks at me. I pick her up and clean her off with my shirt, smiling down at her.

"AND ALSO, I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I NEVER EVEN WANTED TO BE YOUR PARTNER AND IF YOU KEEP DROPPING ME AND THROWING ME...! THEN YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING TO YA!"

I wait until she stops ranting before I stop smiling. She notices my smile and a questioning face pops up.

"What's your problem, smiley?" she snaps.

"You did it," I tell her. "You killed Gohma. I mean, I was the one who threw you but... it was you."

The question face disperses and then it's blank for a second before a huge bright yellow smiley face appears. "I did it? It was me? YESSSSS!" she cheers. "Oh yeah! That was me? Yeah, I bet you are just sooooo jelly."

"Jelly?" I ask.

She completely ignores me in her fit of cheering and then says, "Oh, yeah, don't forget your heart container!" And then goes back to her cheering.

I look around and notice that on the ground a few yards away is a little pink rectangle. Intrigued, I walk to it and pick it up, examining it. It's a little box entitled in curvy red letters S_weethearts._

"What the heck is this supposed to be?" I ask. "_Candy_?"

"Oh yes. If you eat it, it'll make you feel loads better," Siri informs me.

"Is that so?" She nods. I shrug and pop open the box and throw a few into my mouth. Instantly I feel so refreshed an rejuvenated, the feeling rivals my time at the day-spa. Um, don't ask.

"Okay Link! Let's go tell the Great Redwood Tree about our success. Step into that blue light over there and hurry!" says Siri.

I do as she says and step foot into the weird glowing light behind me and am instantly lifted into the air.

"Whoa!" I gasp but am not really alarmed. After what I just went through, this is nothing.

The feeling of weightlessness takes over and I close my eyes, waiting for it to be over.

When my eyes open again, I'm staring right at the Redwood Tree.

"Hey, tree! We're back!" squeals Siri in a singsongy voice. "We did it! Yay!"

The Redwood Tree sighs deeply and then says in a very descending tone. "No. You didn't. I'm sorry to say... you guys... FAILED."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, so this is chapter fiiiive. I think, yeah. Anyway, I'm sorry if it isn't that good. It may be a filler chapter... I'm not sure. Plus, I haven't felt that good so I've kinda been sloppy. BUT, anyway, here it is and i hope you enjoy!

* * *

"WHAT?" I shout. "WE DID WHAT?"

"Wait, Link threw me at that spider thing for _nothing_?" roars Siri.

We both stare (well, I'm assuming Siri is staring. But you know, she doesn't really have a face) at the Great Redwood Tree for a second before he breaks into thunderous laughter.

"Hahaha!" he guffaws. "No, you youths did not fail."

I let out an exasperated breath and stare angrily at the tree. "That wasn't funny," I complain and Siri beeps in agreeance.

The tree stops laughing but I get the feeling he's still smiling on the inside. "Ah, yes... In my youth, I was always joking. It's fun to do it again."

I grumble out, "Yeah, and now you're just a senile old fart."

"Link," Siri warns and I shut my mouth.

"Yes, dear ones. It seems you have succeeded but I underestimated the power brought forth upon thee. It was stronger than suspected sadly, and it appears I may be passing anyhow."

This catches my attention.

"Wait, so you're still just going to die anyway?" I ask it, perplexed.

"It appears so. But I have something to bestow upon thee. Take this. It will bring you aid in your journey."

Suddenly, a shining green gem appears up out of the grass at my feet and I stoop to pick it up. It's the size of both my fists and sparkles in the sunlight, dazzling and beautiful.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it?" I ask the tree after breaking my mesmerized trance.

"It is the Cokeyri emerald. It is very special to the Cokeyri since it is a prized gem that we found here in this very forest. Take it with you. It will help you," he says sounding a lot older than just a few short seconds ago.

"Take it with me?" I repeat. "To where? Where am I going?"

"Link, I cannot tell you everything. But know that you are destined for great things, M'boy. Take this gem to Miss Zelda of Kastlecity. She'll tell you the rest. Siri, thank you for taking on such a great responsibility. Now, my time is passed and I am moving on... Goodbye..."

And then the thing dies. All of a sudden. Right here. Dead.

"Oh, my god! We-we have to help him! Call 9-1-1!" exclaims Siri in a panic.

I shake my head down at her. "I'm sorry, Siri. But I think he's dead."

Siri gets quiet for a long while and I stare at the darkening tree. Yep, it's gone. What a sad shame. Well, at least it died joking. If that makes up for anything.

"You're right," Siri sniffs, voice sounding like she might cry. "Anyway, let's do what he said. We must take the gem to Miss Zelda. L-let's go."

I sort of feel bad for Siri. After all, the Tree was like her father. Buuuut... Key word: Sort of.

I turn away from the tree and walk away from it, a little bit saddened. But I replace the feeling with a question pointed at Siri. "So, Miss Zelda, huh?"

Siri just sniffs a bit. Now I am starting to actually feel a bit bad.

But I know without her who Miss Zelda is. Everybody does. She's the daughter of Mayor Harkinian. She lives in the city, Kastlecity, in this huge mansion in the middle of it all. Of course, I've never seen her since she's always heavily guarded and also, Cokeyri can't leave the forest.

But Siri told me I'm not Cokeyri. So I guess I _will_ be leaving! Ha, now I can finally escape Mido's taunts and evil schemes!

Speak of the Devil, here he comes.

"Hey, Mr. No-Phone-Until-He-Got-One-And-Was-Summoned-By-The- Great-Redwood-Tree. Otherwise known and Mr. Npuhgoawsbtgrt," he sneers stepping in front of me when I return to the campsite.

"Hey, Mido," I say back. "On your way to the doofus convention?"

His face scrunches up and he frowns. "Well, fine then, Npuhgoawsbtgrt. You can be mean all you want. Hey, why'd the Tree even summon _you_?"

"Maybe because I'm just better than you," I say. But in my head. So he can't hear it.

"Because he wanted to talk to me. Now excuse me, I shall be going." I walk past him and towards the exit of the forest.

He jogs to catch up with me. Too bad.

"Hey, I wasn't done speaking to you. Where you headed?" he asks.

"None of your gross ugly beeswax, Mido. Please go annoy someone else please. I don't have time for you," I say, starting to get annoyed. Not that I wasn't already.

"That's a shame..." he tsk tsk's and then looks down at my hands. "Hey Siri, you still hate me?" he says straight at my phone.

Siri remains silent.

"Aw, the poor baby to much of a baby to talk?" he coos to it. I snap Siri away and place her in my pocket.

"Leave her alone. And that wasn't even a good insult."

He rolls his eyes and then spots the Cokeyri emerald in my hands. He stops walking. "whoa! What is that?!"

I turn to him and grin broadly. "It's the emerald of the forest. And The Redwood Tree gave it to me to give to Miss Zelda. I bet you're jelly," I say, quoting Siri. Even though I don't understand it.

He gasps. "He did WHAT?! HE GAVE IT TO YOU INSTEAD OF THE GREAT MIDO?! OH, I MIGHT JUST HAVE TO HAVE A WORD WITH HIM!"

Then he turns on heal and storms off towards the Redwood Tree.

I decide to leave fast too. Mido will find the tree dead and blame it one me because I was the last one there. Yeah, it's a good time to leave now.

I start off at a jog, running to the small bridge just outside the forest that is the barrier between the outside world and the Cokeyri forest. When I reach it I sprint across it, ready to escape through the tunnel that leads outside, only something stops me. A voice.

"Hey where are you going?"

I groan and turn around, ready to yell at one of Mido's hairy henchmen and am surprised to see Saria standing there, as if she came out of the shadows.

"Oh, Saria," I breath. "Uh... hey."

She keeps her eyes downcast and she walks forward. "Link..." she says. I can sense sadness in her voice.

Oh god. If she goes all mushy-gushy "don't leave" on me, I might just zone out. Sorry, I'm just not into huge romantics. I can like someone, but I don't OBSESS over them. That's creepy.

But she cuts it short.

"Link, I know you're leaving and all, and there's something I want you to have. It-it's my Ocarina App." She steps right in front of me. "Hand me your phone."

I do so and she takes it in her small hand. She takes out her own and clicks both of them together. Siri makes a little beep and then a message appears:

_You can now play music on your phone using the Fairy Ocarina App!_

"Ummmm... thanks. I guess." I mean, what am I supposed to say? I don't even know what that is!

She hands my phone back. "It's my fave app. I just thought I'd share it with you. It will help you on your journey. I'm sorry we can never be together, like I wanted. But I know you have things to do and places to see, so... I guess this is bye."

I put Siri in my pocket and look at Saria quizzically. Her eyes are trained on the ground, her face flushed with sadness.

I feel the need to say something, because she sure looks pretty darned sad. I am her best friend after all and I can't just be a total fool and ignore her. That's mean.

Well, I _guess_ she likes music... So...:

"Saria... Um... You light up my world like nobody else. The way that you, um, flip yo hair gets me overwhelmed. And um... when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know your... a great... _person_."

She suddenly looks up at me and smiles, all sadness totally gone from her face. "OH MY GAWD! YOU LIKE ONE DIRECTION TOO?"

I back up a bit. "Uh, well... No, I just..." I back away further as she gets closer.

"LINK, THAT'S SO COOL! OH MY GAWD! YOU'RE, LIKE, THE PERFECT MAN! LINK WILL YOU PLEASE –– "

But I don't hear what she says. She lost me after "perfect man." I'm already turning and running away across the bridge and out into the other world, terribly frightened as to what comes after "will you please."

Hey, I'm not into romantics.

"That was sure nice of you," Siri comment from inside my pockets as I run. I pull her out, glad she's speaking again. At least for now.

"I'm sorry! I just don't like that kind of stuff. Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Why wouldn't I be? I'm perfect!" she squeals.

I furrow my brows. "But you sounded upset the Tree died."

"Oh, _that_! No I wasn't crying," she says.

Skeptical I say, "Sure you weren't. Why were you so quiet all the time then?"

"Because I was so busy updating my status on all my social pages telling everyone the Great Redwood Tree is dead! And guess what? 100 people like this! I'm so popular!"

I'm not even going to reply to that one.

I run past trees until suddenly they all stop at once and end in a field that's bigger than I've ever seen anything.

The sight is breathtaking.

The field is large, with trees and blooming flowers all over. In the middle of it there's a few low white buildings with a bunch of weird little red, blue, silver, green and black boxes with wheels. Weird. Off to my right is a huge city with buildings that sore above any of the Redwood Trees packed closely together. And placed up on a hill over looking it all is a gigantic mansion.

It's too far away to see any details on it, but boy, is it beautiful. It's just huge! I wish I lived there.

"I'm guessing that's where we're headed, huh?" I ask Siri.

"Right you are. C'mon, let's go! I ain't got all day!" rushes Siri.

I hold the emerald in front of me, admiring how it looks in the light and back to the mansion. "Okay, let's go."

If only I knew that I should have stopped and turned around right then, I would have. If only I knew to not go to that mansion and instead run back home, tail between legs and hide under my bed, I would have.

Sadly though, I do exactly the opposite and tramp off to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry i haven't updated in a few days! my apologies, my computer is... never mind i can't say it. This is rated T not M. ANYWAY, here you go, hope you like, love the reviews and enjoy!

* * *

I know I said I planned on going to the mansion, but those buildings in the middle of the field catch my attention so I decide to head there first.

"Hey, we have to go to the mansion and meet Miss Zelda there!" says Siri abruptly halfway to the white buildings.

I don't reply.

"Hey! We have to go to the mansion and meet Miss Zelda there!" she says again, a bit more louder.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time Siri. I just want to check this place out first, is that okay? Or do we have to go there right this very instant?"

"We have to go there right this very instant!" she replies.

"Well, isn't that just too bad."

I finally approach the buildings and notice the boxes are actually a bunch of cars, all parked next to each other in an orderly fashion. Above me, a string of red, white and blue flags dangle across the lot held up by poles. There's three white buildings, two to the left of me and one to the right. Behind the parked cars is a street that goes around in a curve and then ends right back where it started. Isn't that just wonderful? A road to nowhere.

I walk in between the shiny new cars and to the building on the right. I open the glass door to the inside and instantly the smell of new car hits my nose and refuses to leave.

There's two cars parked inside, both looking ten times better than the ones outside but for the most part, there's nobody inside...

"Why hello there!" says a sudden male voice from behind.

I whirl to confront it and see a lanky, tall man with black hair and a black mustache standing there in white overalls and a green shirt. His face is about as happy as Siri is good at singing. In other words, he looks pretty miserable.

"Hello there," he says again. "You here lookin' for a nice new car? Because we have them all. This one here is the brand spanking new Highrool 64, straight from Italy," he says, pointing to the red car.

"Um, no I actually wasn't –– "

"Nonsense!" he cuts me off. "I am here to make sure this sale goes through and you my friend need a new car. That one over there, that blue one, that is the Din Odyssey. It's the brands newest car and I'm sure you'll find all you need right there. Top tested air bags, heated seats for your cold rump, leather seats. Man does it have it –– "

"No, I'm not looking for a car," I cut through him before he goes on. "I just stopped by to see what this is. I'm too young to drive anyway."

His face deepens into a frown. "Well, fine then. You don't have to buy one if ya don't wanna. God, what am I doing with my life? Selling cars at Lon Lon Dealership to kids for a living? How pathetic," he mutters, not really to me.

"Erm, yeah," I say awkwardly. "So if this is all it is, I'll be going now."

"And one day I promise I will take over this joint from that stupid lazy bum who is good for nothing and his daughter..." He continues grumbling on about stuff as I slowly back away and go out the door. What a crazed man.

Back outside, I look to the circle road and decide to head over there. Just something to do I guess.

Once I get there I notice a young girl about my age on the side of the road, bent over, examining a small reddish/orange tricycle. Curious, I walk over to her and stand behind her as she fusses over things on the tricycle.

"And this is supposed to go here... and this is over there..."

She seems to be assembling it or something. I clear my throat to let her know I'm there and she stands up, brushing her red hair out of her face with the back of her arms. Her hands are coated in a black liquid that smells acrid and the front of her white shirt is coated in it too. When she sees me she smiles.

"Why hello there..." She looks down and spot Siri in my hands. "...Techy Boy. Nice to meet you. I'm Malon. Who are you?"

"I'm um... Link," I say after realizing how pretty she is. But, _no_ _romantics_. "I come from the forest. Nice to meet you."

Her eyes widen. "Oh, you're one of those weird camper dudes, Techy Boy. Cool. I live here with my Dad selling cars. See this here?" She points to her tricycle. "It's the E. Pona LRX. It looks like a tricycle now but I'm upgrading it into a car soon. Just you wait and see. It's be the best car EVA!"

She suddenly whips out her own phone and does some stuff on it and then asks to have my phone. I give it to her and like Saria did, she taps the phones together.

Siri makes yet another beep and a message pops up saying, "You have learned E. Pona's song! Yay!"

I take my phone back. "Um... what was that for?"

Malon shrugs. "I don't know. I just feel like I have to do that, y'know? Strange... Anyway, nice meeting you Techy Boy! Now, back to biz."

She bends back down and starts fumbling with the Tricycle once again. When I get the feeling she isn't going to talk to me anymore, I turn around and walk back the way I came. Weird things are going on fo sho.

Back out in the field once again I start to make my way to the town. As the grass starts to fade away and it turns into pavement, I get the feeling inside me something's about to go down that's greater than anything.

Once inside city limits, I start to feel self-cnsiocua about my choice in green clothing. Everyone here wears suits and pants. I look like a greenbean. Oh, well.

I don't know how long I walk throught he streets, just staring at the grandure of the buildings when I finally realize I'm on a mission and I need to get to the mansion. Only how? I'm kinda lost. So I decide to ask for direction.

I find two guys, one laughing hysterically at the other and tap his shoulder. He turns to me and stares down at me. "Well, what is it?" he asks.

"I need directions to the mansion. I need to meet Miss Zelda. Can you help me?" I ask.

The man's face stays real still for a minutes until he breaks into laughter, spraying me with all kinds of spit. Disgusted, I wipe it away and blink it out of my eyes.

"HAHAHAHA! That's real funny kid. You ain't ever going to meet Miss Zelda. See this fool here?" he points to his companion. "he tried sneaking in and totally got kicked out. 'cause of it, they've hired more bodyguards. There's NO way you'll get in. Good luck, kid."

He turns back to his buddy and starts laughing at him again.

"Well, that sucks. Maybe there's another way in?" suggest Siri. "We have to meet her!"

"I know I know. Don't worry, I'll find a way." That's when I spot some vines leading up to the roof of a building. "...I think I found our way."

About twenty minutes after hauling myself up the vines, I'm hopping from roof to roof of the lowest buildings, all the way to the mansion which I can see better now that I'm up higher. I finally reach the gates to it and jump off a building and walk up to the two guards clothed in black suits and shades.

"Um excuse me, sirs?" I pipe up from where I stand five feet below them. Eesh, they could kick my butt. But let's not think abut that option.

They don't look at me or say anything. "Excuse me?" I say louder. "I need to meet Miss Zelda!"

The one to the right looks down at me, his mouth in a perma-scowl. "Who says?"

"I'm Link, sir. I need to meet Miss Zelda. It's important."

"No."

I frown and clear my throat. "But I really need to meet her...!"

"No."

"But –– "

"No."

I stomp my foot and turn back around, walking down the dirt path way. What jerk heads!

"What do you think, Siri?" I ask, my voice angry.

She starts laughing and I notice pictures flashing by on her screen. She's playing a movie.

"Hey, what are you watching?" I ask, starting to watch the movie.

Suddenly a man jumps on the screen in a suit and says, "The name's Bond. James Bond."

I notice Siri says it along with him. Then the man whips out a gun and starts shooting at people. Siri laughs some more.

"Ha look at those dudes! I bet they aren't laughing NOW!" she exclaims and laughs some more.

Hmmm... I believe I just got an idea. Those guards won't even know what's coming. I think it's time to break into the most guarded house in all of the world... agent style.


End file.
